Family Guy's Burgers
by ryrythefrenchfry
Summary: After Bob's car breaking down on a trip to NYC, they stay with the Griffins in exchange for cooking them burgers. Stewie loves them so much, he tries to steal Bob's Burgers.
1. Chapter 1

FAMILY GUY'S BURGERS

Chapter 1:  
Peter was sitting in his living room watching the news.  
"Lois!" he began  
"I'm hungry. And where is my beer?"  
Lois just rolled her eyes.  
"You drank all of your beer Peter!" She replied.  
"Just go get some more!"  
In spite of his laziness, he took a 5 hour nap, then went to the store.  
Meanwhile, in New Jersey, Bob Belcher, Linda Belcher and their kids were getting ready to go on a vacation to New York City.  
"Finally! Somewhere I can do street performing!" Gene (Bob and Linda's son) said.  
"Yeah! And I can go to the Boys4Now concert!" Tina (Bob and Linda's 1st daughter) added. "What about you Louise?  
She was silent. She was not looking forward to this trip at all. All of the noise, all of the people, and with all of these people, why is there No violence?  
"Yeah. Whatever." Louise said.  
They started driving off from their restaurant/apartment. And they were on there way to New York City! Everyone, except for Louise, was excited about the trip. All of the sudden, the car broke down. They stopped on the side of the road. They didn't know where they were. Gene and Tina screamed in terror, but Louise screamed in excitement.  
"Where are we, Bob?" Linda asked with a scared look on her face.  
Bob was too distracted looking at the map to reply.  
"I think we go... No we go... No definitely... Um... This way!"  
Luckily, there was an Auto Shop about 5 miles away, and they towed the car. After waiting, Bob idiotically asked where they were, so he just guessed. And it was a pretty crappy guess, because they went the wrong way.  
In an hour or so, they ended up in Quahog. A town in Rhode Island. They parked at this little store called, "The Mini-Mart.  
The Belcher family walked inside the department store, and Bob asked the person working there where they were. The man's name who worked there was Carl. Who, sounded exactly like Bob, but looked and acted NOTHING like him.  
"Uh... Hi... I was wondering... Where we were... Uh... We got lost on the way to New York City..." Bob said.  
"Oh. Well, this is Quahog. A little town in Rhode Island." Carl replied.  
That's where they were. Rhode Island.  
"Hey! Can you hurry up! This beer isn't going to buy itself!" Peter said behind Bob.  
"Sorry sir." Bob began. "My family and I are taking a vacation from our restaurant Bob's Burgers and we are sort of lost."  
"All I heard was the word burger. I'm as hungry as hell!"  
"Wait a minute." Bob said.  
He had an idea. His family huddled up.  
"Maybe if we offer to cook meals for him, he'll let us stay in his house!" Bob said to his family.  
He explained the idea to Peter.  
"Okay." Peter said. "If it gets me free food!"  
"I have a dog named Brian, a baby named Stewie, and another son named Chris."  
There was a short pause.  
"Oh yeah! How could I forget my wife Lois!" He added. "And I also have a daughter but, who cares about her."  
"I'm uncomfortable." Linda whispered to Bob.

Chapter 2:

After meeting the family, they all slept in the living room. Lois did not like the idea of Strangers in the house, but she eventually agreed. During the first night, the whole family couldn't sleep because Chewbacca (Peter) was sleeping upstairs.  
For dinner the next night, Bob cooked them burgers.  
"Oh my god!" Peter said.  
"This is amazing!"  
They all loved Bob's Burgers. Stewie had an idea. But he didn't want to tell the family yet. And none of the Belcher's could know about it.  
After dinner, Gene, being the idiot he is, walked into Stewie's room and saw his time machine. He thought it was a bathroom. "Future bathroom!" he thought. He walked inside.  
"Where's the toilet?" He said to himself.  
He then realized that this wasn't a bathroom, but he didn't know how to open the door, and he was locked inside.

Chapter 3: Stewie's Plan

About an hour later, Stewie walked into the time machine. This was his plan. Stewie loved the burgers so much, he wanted more of them. Gene heard him coming in, and hid in the time machine.  
"If I can go back in time, I can kill Bob and his family and Bob's Burgers will be MINE!"  
Gene gasped.  
They went back in time when Bob was a teenager at Big Bob's Diner. He was the last costumer of the night.  
"What do you want?" Bob's dad said to Stewie.  
"For you to die!"  
He pulled out a ray gun and shot Bob and his dad. Gene was hiding outside. He didn't know what he was going to do. He decided to go in the time machine.  
"What did Stewie so?' he thought.  
He smashed a bunch of buttons and then eventually, POOF!  
Stewie went back to the time machine.  
"What the hell?" he began.  
"Where is it?"  
Meanwhile, Gene was in the present, but it looked different. Where were the Griffins? And, why am was he feeling so dizzy? Gene started to fade away. He thought, maybe if he went back in time, he could warn his dad.  
He saw that he could set the date in the time machine. So he set it an hour before Stewie arrived.

Chapter 4: It's Up to Gene

He walked into Big Bob's Diner.  
"EVERYBODY RUN!" He screamed.  
Everybody just looked and scared.  
"Dad, I mean Bob! You need to leave! Your going to be killed."  
"Who sent you? Is this a trick?" Bob's dad said.  
No matter what Gene said, nobody believed him. So, he had to do one thing. Knock them out.  
Gene always carry's a brick to play, "Boogie Night" by banging it against the wall, so he used that. He dragged the body's to the back.  
An hour later, Stewie walked in.  
"What the hell? Where are they?"  
By watching every time travel movie ever, he knew he couldn't run into himself. He got in the time machine, and hoped all was normal. When he opened the door, Stewie held a gun up to Gene's face.  
"DAMN YOU!" Stewie began.  
"WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM? HUH?"  
Gene ran away. He didn't know what to do.  
"Hey Gene, they fixed our car." Bob said.  
"Not now! I'm being chased!" Gene replied.  
Stewie was running with a shot gun in his hand.  
The Belcher family got in the car and drove as fast as they could. Luckily, they were safe.  
"That is the LAST time we are going to Quahog." Bob said.

EPILOGUE:

2 months later, life is back to normal, except for Stewie. He got put in a Mental Hospital for attempted murder.  
"I'll get that Gene." Stewie said.  
"I'll get him."


	2. Chapter 2

FAMILY GUY'S BURGERS

Chapter 1:  
Peter was sitting in his living room watching the news.  
"Lois!" he began  
"I'm hungry. And where is my beer?"  
Lois just rolled her eyes.  
"You drank all of your beer Peter!" She replied.  
"Just go get some more!"  
In spite of his laziness, he took a 5 hour nap, then went to the store.  
Meanwhile, in New Jersey, Bob Belcher, Linda Belcher and their kids were getting ready to go on a vacation to New York City.  
"Finally! Somewhere I can do street performing!" Gene (Bob and Linda's son) said.  
"Yeah! And I can go to the Boys4Now concert!" Tina (Bob and Linda's 1st daughter) added. "What about you Louise?  
She was silent. She was not looking forward to this trip at all. All of the noise, all of the people, and with all of these people, why is there No violence?  
"Yeah. Whatever." Louise said.  
They started driving off from their restaurant/apartment. And they were on there way to New York City! Everyone, except for Louise, was excited about the trip. All of the sudden, the car broke down. They stopped on the side of the road. They didn't know where they were. Gene and Tina screamed in terror, but Louise screamed in excitement.  
"Where are we, Bob?" Linda asked with a scared look on her face.  
Bob was too distracted looking at the map to reply.  
"I think we go... No we go... No definitely... Um... This way!"  
Luckily, there was an Auto Shop about 5 miles away, and they towed the car. After waiting, Bob idiotically forgot to ask where they were, so he just guessed. And it was a pretty crappy guess, because they went the wrong way.  
In an hour or so, they ended up in Quahog. A town in Rhode Island. They parked at this little store called, "The Mini-Mart.  
The Belcher family walked inside the department store, and Bob asked the person working there where they were. The man's name who worked there was Carl. Who, sounded exactly like Bob, but looked and acted NOTHING like him.  
"Uh... Hi... I was wondering... Where we were... Uh... We got lost on the way to New York City..." Bob said.  
"Oh. Well, this is Quahog. A little town in Rhode Island." Carl replied.  
That's where they were. Rhode Island.  
"Hey! Can you hurry up! This beer isn't going to buy itself!" Peter said behind Bob.  
"Sorry sir." Bob began. "My family and I are taking a vacation from our restaurant Bob's Burgers and we are sort of lost."  
"All I heard was the word burger. I'm as hungry as hell!"  
"Wait a minute." Bob said.  
He had an idea. His family huddled up.  
"Maybe if we offer to cook meals for him, he'll let us stay in his house!" Bob said to his family.  
He explained the idea to Peter.  
"Okay." Peter said. "If it gets me free food!"  
"I have a dog named Brian, a baby named Stewie, and another son named Chris."  
There was a short pause.  
"Oh yeah! How could I forget my wife Lois!" He added. "And I also have a daughter but, who cares about her."  
"I'm uncomfortable." Linda whispered to Bob.

Chapter 2:

After meeting the family, they all slept in the living room. Lois did not like the idea of Strangers in the house, but she eventually agreed. During the first night, the whole family couldn't sleep because Chewbacca (Peter) was sleeping upstairs.  
For dinner the next night, Bob cooked them burgers.  
"Oh my god!" Peter said.  
"This is amazing!"  
They all loved Bob's Burgers. Stewie had an idea. But he didn't want to tell the family yet. And none of the Belcher's could know about it.  
After dinner, Gene, being the idiot he is, walked into Stewie's room and saw his time machine. He thought it was a bathroom. "Future bathroom!" he thought. He walked inside.  
"Where's the toilet?" He said to himself.  
He then realized that this wasn't a bathroom, but he didn't know how to open the door, and he was locked inside.

Chapter 3: Stewie's Plan

About an hour later, Stewie walked into the time machine. This was his plan. Stewie loved the burgers so much, he wanted more of them. Gene heard him coming in, and hid in the time machine.  
"If I can go back in time, I can kill Bob and his family and Bob's Burgers will be MINE!"  
Gene gasped.  
They went back in time when Bob was a teenager at Big Bob's Diner. He was the last costumer of the night.  
"What do you want?" Bob's dad said to Stewie.  
"For you to die!"  
He pulled out a ray gun and shot Bob and his dad. Gene was hiding outside. He didn't know what he was going to do. He decided to go in the time machine.  
"What did Stewie so?' he thought.  
He smashed a bunch of buttons and then eventually, POOF!  
Stewie went back to the time machine.  
"What the hell?" he began.  
"Where is it?"  
Meanwhile, Gene was in the present, but it looked different. Where were the Griffins? And, why am was he feeling so dizzy? Gene started to fade away. He thought, maybe if he went back in time, he could warn his dad.  
He saw that he could set the date in the time machine. So he set it an hour before Stewie arrived.

Chapter 4: It's Up to Gene

He walked into Big Bob's Diner.  
"EVERYBODY RUN!" He screamed.  
Everybody just looked and scared.  
"Dad, I mean Bob! You need to leave! Your going to be killed."  
"Who sent you? Is this a trick?" Bob's dad said.  
No matter what Gene said, nobody believed him. So, he had to do one thing. Knock them out.  
Gene always carry's a brick to play, "Boogie Night" by banging it against the wall, so he used that. He dragged the body's to the back.  
An hour later, Stewie walked in.  
"What the hell? Where are they?"  
By watching every time travel movie ever, he knew he couldn't run into himself. He got in the time machine, and hoped all was normal. When he opened the door, Stewie held a gun up to Gene's face.  
"DAMN YOU!" Stewie began.  
"WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM? HUH?"  
Gene ran away. He didn't know what to do.  
"Hey Gene, they fixed our car." Bob said.  
"Not now! I'm being chased!" Gene replied.  
Stewie was running with a shot gun in his hand.  
The Belcher family got in the car and drove as fast as they could. Luckily, they were safe.  
"That is the LAST time we are going to Quahog." Bob said.

EPILOGUE:

2 months later, life is back to normal, except for Stewie. He got put in a Mental Hospital for attempted murder.  
"I'll get that Gene." Stewie said.  
"I'll get him."


	3. Chapter 3

FAMILY GUY'S BURGERS

Chapter 1:  
Peter was sitting in his living room watching the news.  
"Lois!" he began  
"I'm hungry. And where is my beer?"  
Lois just rolled her eyes.  
"You drank all of your beer Peter!" She replied.  
"Just go get some more!"  
In spite of his laziness, he took a 5 hour nap, then went to the store.  
Meanwhile, in New Jersey, Bob Belcher, Linda Belcher and their kids were getting ready to go on a vacation to New York City.  
"Finally! Somewhere I can do street performing!" Gene (Bob and Linda's son) said.  
"Yeah! And I can go to the Boys4Now concert!" Tina (Bob and Linda's 1st daughter) added. "What about you Louise?  
She was silent. She was not looking forward to this trip at all. All of the noise, all of the people, and with all of these people, why is there No violence?  
"Yeah. Whatever." Louise said.  
They started driving off from their restaurant/apartment. And they were on there way to New York City! Everyone, except for Louise, was excited about the trip. All of the sudden, the car broke down. They stopped on the side of the road. They didn't know where they were. Gene and Tina screamed in terror, but Louise screamed in excitement.  
"Where are we, Bob?" Linda asked with a scared look on her face.  
Bob was too distracted looking at the map to reply.  
"I think we go... No we go... No definitely... Um... This way!"  
Luckily, there was an Auto Shop about 5 miles away, and they towed the car. After waiting, Bob idiotically forgot to ask where they were, so he just guessed. And it was a pretty crappy guess, because they went the wrong way.  
In an hour or so, they ended up in Quahog. A town in Rhode Island. They parked at this little store called, "The Mini-Mart.  
The Belcher family walked inside the department store, and Bob asked the person working there where they were. The man's name who worked there was Carl. Who, sounded exactly like Bob, but looked and acted NOTHING like him.  
"Uh... Hi... I was wondering... Where we were... Uh... We got lost on the way to New York City..." Bob said.  
"Oh. Well, this is Quahog. A little town in Rhode Island." Carl replied.  
That's where they were. Rhode Island.  
"Hey! Can you hurry up! This beer isn't going to buy itself!" Peter said behind Bob.  
"Sorry sir." Bob began. "My family and I are taking a vacation from our restaurant Bob's Burgers and we are sort of lost."  
"All I heard was the word burger. I'm as hungry as hell!"  
"Wait a minute." Bob said.  
He had an idea. His family huddled up.  
"Maybe if we offer to cook meals for him, he'll let us stay in his house!" Bob said to his family.  
He explained the idea to Peter.  
"Okay." Peter said. "If it gets me free food!"  
"I have a dog named Brian, a baby named Stewie, and another son named Chris."  
There was a short pause.  
"Oh yeah! How could I forget my wife Lois!" He added. "And I also have a daughter but, who cares about her."  
"I'm uncomfortable." Linda whispered to Bob.

Chapter 2:

After meeting the family, they all slept in the living room. Lois did not like the idea of Strangers in the house, but she eventually agreed. During the first night, the whole family couldn't sleep because Chewbacca (Peter) was sleeping upstairs.  
For dinner the next night, Bob cooked them burgers.  
"Oh my god!" Peter said.  
"This is amazing!"  
They all loved Bob's Burgers. Stewie had an idea. But he didn't want to tell the family yet. And none of the Belcher's could know about it.  
After dinner, Gene, being the idiot he is, walked into Stewie's room and saw his time machine. He thought it was a bathroom. "Future bathroom!" he thought. He walked inside.  
"Where's the toilet?" He said to himself.  
He then realized that this wasn't a bathroom, but he didn't know how to open the door, and he was locked inside.

Chapter 3: Stewie's Plan

About an hour later, Stewie walked into the time machine. This was his plan. Stewie loved the burgers so much, he wanted more of them. Gene heard him coming in, and hid in the time machine.  
"If I can go back in time, I can kill Bob and his family and Bob's Burgers will be MINE!"  
Gene gasped.  
They went back in time when Bob was a teenager at Big Bob's Diner. He was the last costumer of the night.  
"What do you want?" Bob's dad said to Stewie.  
"For you to die!"  
He pulled out a ray gun and shot Bob and his dad. Gene was hiding outside. He didn't know what he was going to do. He decided to go in the time machine.  
"What did Stewie so?' he thought.  
He smashed a bunch of buttons and then eventually, POOF!  
Stewie went back to the time machine.  
"What the hell?" he began.  
"Where is it?"  
Meanwhile, Gene was in the present, but it looked different. Where were the Griffins? And, why am was he feeling so dizzy? Gene started to fade away. He thought, maybe if he went back in time, he could warn his dad.  
He saw that he could set the date in the time machine. So he set it an hour before Stewie arrived.

Chapter 4: It's Up to Gene

He walked into Big Bob's Diner.  
"EVERYBODY RUN!" He screamed.  
Everybody just looked and scared.  
"Dad, I mean Bob! You need to leave! Your going to be killed."  
"Who sent you? Is this a trick?" Bob's dad said.  
No matter what Gene said, nobody believed him. So, he had to do one thing. Knock them out.  
Gene always carry's a brick to play, "Boogie Night" by banging it against the wall, so he used that. He dragged the body's to the back.  
An hour later, Stewie walked in.  
"What the hell? Where are they?"  
By watching every time travel movie ever, he knew he couldn't run into himself. He got in the time machine, and hoped all was normal. When he opened the door, Stewie held a gun up to Gene's face.  
"DAMN YOU!" Stewie began.  
"WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM? HUH?"  
Gene ran away. He didn't know what to do.  
"Hey Gene, they fixed our car." Bob said.  
"Not now! I'm being chased!" Gene replied.  
Stewie was running with a shot gun in his hand.  
The Belcher family got in the car and drove as fast as they could. Luckily, they were safe.  
"That is the LAST time we are going to Quahog." Bob said.

EPILOGUE:

2 months later, life is back to normal, except for Stewie. He got put in a Mental Hospital for attempted murder.  
"I'll get that Gene." Stewie said.  
"I'll get him."


	4. Chapter 4

FAMILY GUY'S BURGERS

Chapter 1:  
Peter was sitting in his living room watching the news.  
"Lois!" he began  
"I'm hungry. And where is my beer?"  
Lois just rolled her eyes.  
"You drank all of your beer Peter!" She replied.  
"Just go get some more!"  
In spite of his laziness, he took a 5 hour nap, then went to the store.  
Meanwhile, in New Jersey, Bob Belcher, Linda Belcher and their kids were getting ready to go on a vacation to New York City.  
"Finally! Somewhere I can do street performing!" Gene (Bob and Linda's son) said.  
"Yeah! And I can go to the Boys4Now concert!" Tina (Bob and Linda's 1st daughter) added. "What about you Louise?  
She was silent. She was not looking forward to this trip at all. All of the noise, all of the people, and with all of these people, why is there No violence?  
"Yeah. Whatever." Louise said.  
They started driving off from their restaurant/apartment. And they were on there way to New York City! Everyone, except for Louise, was excited about the trip. All of the sudden, the car broke down. They stopped on the side of the road. They didn't know where they were. Gene and Tina screamed in terror, but Louise screamed in excitement.  
"Where are we, Bob?" Linda asked with a scared look on her face.  
Bob was too distracted looking at the map to reply.  
"I think we go... No we go... No definitely... Um... This way!"  
Luckily, there was an Auto Shop about 5 miles away, and they towed the car. After waiting, Bob idiotically forgot to ask where they were, so he just guessed. And it was a pretty crappy guess, because they went the wrong way.  
In an hour or so, they ended up in Quahog. A town in Rhode Island. They parked at this little store called, "The Mini-Mart.  
The Belcher family walked inside the department store, and Bob asked the person working there where they were. The man's name who worked there was Carl. Who, sounded exactly like Bob, but looked and acted NOTHING like him.  
"Uh... Hi... I was wondering... Where we were... Uh... We got lost on the way to New York City..." Bob said.  
"Oh. Well, this is Quahog. A little town in Rhode Island." Carl replied.  
That's where they were. Rhode Island.  
"Hey! Can you hurry up! This beer isn't going to buy itself!" Peter said behind Bob.  
"Sorry sir." Bob began. "My family and I are taking a vacation from our restaurant Bob's Burgers and we are sort of lost."  
"All I heard was the word burger. I'm as hungry as hell!"  
"Wait a minute." Bob said.  
He had an idea. His family huddled up.  
"Maybe if we offer to cook meals for him, he'll let us stay in his house!" Bob said to his family.  
He explained the idea to Peter.  
"Okay." Peter said. "If it gets me free food!"  
"I have a dog named Brian, a baby named Stewie, and another son named Chris."  
There was a short pause.  
"Oh yeah! How could I forget my wife Lois!" He added. "And I also have a daughter but, who cares about her."  
"I'm uncomfortable." Linda whispered to Bob.

Chapter 2:

After meeting the family, they all slept in the living room. Lois did not like the idea of Strangers in the house, but she eventually agreed. During the first night, the whole family couldn't sleep because Chewbacca (Peter) was sleeping upstairs.  
For dinner the next night, Bob cooked them burgers.  
"Oh my god!" Peter said.  
"This is amazing!"  
They all loved Bob's Burgers. Stewie had an idea. But he didn't want to tell the family yet. And none of the Belcher's could know about it.  
After dinner, Gene, being the idiot he is, walked into Stewie's room and saw his time machine. He thought it was a bathroom. "Future bathroom!" he thought. He walked inside.  
"Where's the toilet?" He said to himself.  
He then realized that this wasn't a bathroom, but he didn't know how to open the door, and he was locked inside.

Chapter 3: Stewie's Plan

About an hour later, Stewie walked into the time machine. This was his plan. Stewie loved the burgers so much, he wanted more of them. Gene heard him coming in, and hid in the time machine.  
"If I can go back in time, I can kill Bob and his family and Bob's Burgers will be MINE!"  
Gene gasped.  
They went back in time when Bob was a teenager at Big Bob's Diner. He was the last costumer of the night.  
"What do you want?" Bob's dad said to Stewie.  
"For you to die!"  
He pulled out a ray gun and shot Bob and his dad. Gene was hiding outside. He didn't know what he was going to do. He decided to go in the time machine.  
"What did Stewie so?' he thought.  
He smashed a bunch of buttons and then eventually, POOF!  
Stewie went back to the time machine.  
"What the hell?" he began.  
"Where is it?"  
Meanwhile, Gene was in the present, but it looked different. Where were the Griffins? And, why am was he feeling so dizzy? Gene started to fade away. He thought, maybe if he went back in time, he could warn his dad.  
He saw that he could set the date in the time machine. So he set it an hour before Stewie arrived.

Chapter 4: It's Up to Gene

He walked into Big Bob's Diner.  
"EVERYBODY RUN!" He screamed.  
Everybody just looked and scared.  
"Dad, I mean Bob! You need to leave! Your going to be killed."  
"Who sent you? Is this a trick?" Bob's dad said.  
No matter what Gene said, nobody believed him. So, he had to do one thing. Knock them out.  
Gene always carry's a brick to play, "Boogie Night" by banging it against the wall, so he used that. He dragged the body's to the back.  
An hour later, Stewie walked in.  
"What the hell? Where are they?"  
By watching every time travel movie ever, he knew he couldn't run into himself. He got in the time machine, and hoped all was normal. When he opened the door, Stewie held a gun up to Gene's face.  
"DAMN YOU!" Stewie began.  
"WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM? HUH?"  
Gene ran away. He didn't know what to do.  
"Hey Gene, they fixed our car." Bob said.  
"Not now! I'm being chased!" Gene replied.  
Stewie was running with a shot gun in his hand.  
The Belcher family got in the car and drove as fast as they could. Luckily, they were safe.  
"That is the LAST time we are going to Quahog." Bob said.

EPILOGUE:

2 months later, life is back to normal, except for Stewie. He got put in a Mental Hospital for attempted murder.  
"I'll get that Gene." Stewie said.  
"I'll get him."


End file.
